Not Backing Down
by bmemzie
Summary: The start of a war is coming. People are dying. Hope is lost. Only so much Rachael Xavier can handle before one she can lose hope. Remy/Oc
1. This is Home

"Storm you are not closing these gates to these kids. You know damn well that Charles would not have wanted this," I said floating down from the bathroom in only towel, "most of these kids have nowhere to go. This is my home and I refuse to allow these doors to close. You, Scott, Jean, and I have been here and though I may be only nineteen, I still have a say so in this decision. The only person in my family that believed in me was my uncle and he built this place for people like us. People who the world sees as different and punish us for our gifts. If you want to leave then go ahead go back to Africa, see what I care. But I refuse to let someone go without the help they will need to survive in this world. I can do this, but I can't do this alone. Are you with me or leaving like the rest of them have done," I asked my fellow friend.

"I'm with you, but we don't have anyone who can teach these students," she told me.

"Who better to teach them then past students," I asked her looking around to see Hank and Logan, "We can call Emma, Forge, and Remy up and ask them to come back. I know Remy and Forge would come back and help. Plus I can do anything my uncle did and then some. Hank can come back whenever and teach the students government or science. Logan can do danger room training like he's been doing and you can do what you've been doing. If Emma comes back she can help run the school or help me perfect my powers. Remy will help with danger room. Forge can teach science if Hank doesn't want to. Storm we can do this, just believe in all of us".

"The kid has a point storm. Charles wouldn't want us to close his doors to people who need our help," Logan said placing his hand on my naked shoulder.

"I don't see why this plan of yours wouldn't work Rachael. I wouldn't mind coming to help others help themselves," Hank said agreeing with my idea.

Storm looked at me and sighed with defeat, "Go call them Rach, after you get dressed".

I walked out of the room and back upstairs to the bathroom getting a few looks and dog whistles from the students. To imagine a nineteen year old girl was going to be teaching people either as old as herself, younger, or older. Thankfully I wasn't doing it alone. I washed up and went into my uncle's office. I could feel tears threaten to fall. I got to his desk and opened up the second drawer on the right side. I looked for the folders Frost, Emma and LeBeau, Remy. I pulled out Emma's first, looked for the number and dialed it.

"Charles I don't want to go back and there is nothing you can say or do to make me," her icy voice said.

"Emma, it's not Charles. It's Rachael," I said into the receiver.

"Oh, Rachael, why are you calling me. What happened," she asked concern now ringing in her voice.

"He's dead, Emma, and the Phoenix is out," I told her.

"What do you want me to do," she asked.

"Come back and help run the mansion. Storm will be the headmistress, I'll run it, but we need someone to teach us, and help me perfect my gifts and Charles always said if he couldn't you could. Emma I need you please," I asked her with desperation.

"I'll be there in two days. I promise. I'll call you tomorrow when I made the flight arrangements," she told me.

"Thank you Emma. Talk to you tomorrow bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I placed her file back into the desk and grabbed out the file of the person who I wish was already here.

Remy LeBeau.

"Bonjour Prof," I heard him say.

"Remy, It's me," I said my voice cracking.

"Ah, well. Bonjour chere', dis be Rachael, no," he asked.

"Remy, this is important," I paused about to break down, "Professor Xavier is dead, and I would like it if you came and helped with the students. You could stay back on the grounds and help me build a place for the staff to sleep. I need you here, especially now, so please come back home".

"As you wish chere. I'll leave in a moment, see you in five hours," he told me.

"I'll be waiting. Call my cell, you should still have the number and I will pick you up or send someone," I told him.

"See you in a bit mon chere, remember dis. Remy loves you and will be here for you when you need me most," he told me then hung up. I sighed in relief thankful something good came from this horrible news. I placed the file back into the desk, and quickly walked out of the office. Tears fell down my face as I walked to my room.

"Kid," I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Logan. "Storm wants you".

I walked back to the room he was in and looked up at the African Goddess. I looked to the side of me and saw Logan, Bobby, Hank, and Piotr sitting on the couches looking towards Storm and I. I spoke first, "They are both coming. Gambit is on his way and Emma will be here in two days".

"Good, well Logan you can go get Gambit. Forge is coming as well. He will help teach the students science and technology. Hank is willing to come to the mansion during the summer and help with government for four weeks. Logan and Gambit will work in the danger room. Bobby and Piotr will work with control and aim. You and I," she walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, "will help keep the students in check".

I smiled at her knowing that this will work out perfectly. If Charles could see us now, he would be proud.

~Five hours later~

It was now 10:45. I had placed the curfew back into effect since Bayville High Started back up in a two weeks. New students started coming in next week, so we need them to get into the swing of things as well. I was sitting in the kitchen eating tomato soup with cheese in it with chips. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear someone come in until they touched me. I looked up from my dinner and looked straight into the black eyes I used to get lost in.

"Chere, yer losing you touch. I could've killed you," he said looking into my eyes. I don't even know what color they are right now. So many emotions going through me, I can't even begin to know. He placed his hand on my cheek and begin to speak, "Rachael, what has dis worl' done t'ya".

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I just grabbed on to him and let them lose. He simply placed his hand on my back rubbing it till I passed out.

~Remy's Point of View~

This young girl has so much done to her. First her parents are killed, then she is placed in an orphanage and beaten daily, then something good comes along and it stays for so long only to be ripped away. I knew what I was getting falling for her. She was perfection, flawless, and beautiful. She could resist my charm no matter what happened. She was always a smartass too. She knew how to fight back, when it was necessary. When I first met her, she was eleven, I was thirteen. She was the person who found me. She and her uncle had gone to New Orleans to look for me. She chased me all throughout the town and I had lost her a few times but she was able to look through my mind and see where I was. She finally got me and pinned me to the ground. Her hair was brown and her eyes were the most crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. She told me they were here in New Orleans to talk to me. She got off of me and placed a hand out for me to grab a hold to. I looked at her like she was crazy, but grabbed it. I pulled myself up and she refused to let go of my hand not that I minded. She started walking and pulling me. On the way to the restaurant that her uncle told her to meet at she explained that she was like me, cept she could move things with her mind. She was like me a bit to. She could make people do what she wanted, but even if people know about it she could still use it. We arrived at the restaurant, Brennan's Restaurant, a fancy placed. I backed away confused. Rachael merely looked at me with a look that said all was okay. During dinner her uncle told me that he had a school where people like us could learn to control our powers and how to perfect them. By the end of dinner I was sold. He told me that he would go to the orphanage where I lived and pick up my stuff and have me placed in his care. I was so excited; I would have a place to call my own.

When I arrived at the mansion, I was greeted by four new faces. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, and Ororo, they were his other students, each have their own gifts.

I stayed in the mansion for about six years. Rachael and I grew closer each year. We would spend time together and at school when I wasn't surrounded by girls she was by my side. I was known as the school player. I had many girls always to be my next girlfriend. I dated them, but never for long. I always wanted one person that I wished would ask me to be theirs. Rachael was popular, but she was also considered a freak. She grew more powerful each year, and her ability to read minds started to take over her life. The prof had taught us how to block her, since she wasn't in control at the moment. She would often hear the thoughts of her fellow students, and answer back. They would look at her and she would merely say you asked me aloud. They would forget it then others would call her a freak, then she would erase their minds. Rachael was a cheerleader, gymnasts, and star soccer player.

After a few months of my senior year, I decided to ask her on a date. Homecoming was coming up, and I was going to be the one to ask her this year. When we heard that Homecoming was coming up I contacted her via la mind.

"Will you be my date, chere," I asked her mentally.

"What the other girls no fun anymore," she asked smartly.

"Nah, I just wanted a special person who means something to me to be my final high school date to all the school dances," I said smirking.

"I don't see why not, Remy," she said. I said yes with excitement. I heard her giggle.

Those dances were so much fun; I had the girl of my dreams in my arms. No trouble, drama, or fighting, just pure bliss. Prom was just wow. She looked so beautiful in her dress, and I had every guy looking at me in jealously.

When she started back in high school, I left. Not with any warning. I did leave a note though, to explain that I was going back home and for the prof to watch over Rachael, while I was gone. I thanked him for all of his help, and I did not know if I was ever going to return.

Now I know leaving was the worst thing I could have ever done.

I was bringing her to her room when I was stopped by a voice.

"She finally broke," I heard Logan say.

"Excuse me," I asked him.

"She hasn't cried over anything. You know Gambit, when you left it destroyed her. Now add the only person she saw as a dad dying. Then calling and now seeing you after all this time. I'm surprised she's still stable in the mind," he told me.

"The prof, placed blockers on her mind when I left. I had called a few times to check up on her after I left and he told me what happened. She nearly destroyed this house. He told me that if I ever came back, that might break the blocks. I figured that it was time for me to come back, she needs me. And for her to openly admit it, it would have broken me if I didn't. I have a heart Logan, and she's the only person who held on to it," I told him before walking away back towards her room. I placed her on her bed and then went to walk away, but she grabbed my cloak and refused let it go. I guess that staying with her won't hurt.

~Rachael's Point of view~

I awoke to explosions. New recruits. Ugh. It's too early for this. -.-; I looked to my left and saw the Ragin' Cajun himself. I looked under the covers and saw that my clothes and his were still on.

"Mon chere, if anythin' woulda happen last night you woulda remembered it," I heard him say.

"Well, Gambit, sorry for not remembering it. What are you doing in my bed," I asked annoyed. He's barely here a day and he's already in my bed.

"You wouldn't let me leave ya. Plus I needa talk t'ya anyway," he said.

"Then how about you drop the accent and talk to me normally, because I know you can speak proper English," I spat.

"Well then, Feisty Fairy, shall we go to the office and discuss why I'm here," he said annoyed as well now.

"No, we can discuss here. You know better than anyone right now that I'm not going back into that office. So let's start. Why did you leave three years ago," I asked tired of his game of dodging my questions.

"Because, I was needed back home," he told me.

"Bullshit, LeBeau, you had no home to go back to. Let me guess you got what you wanted from me and then was like score I got her. Now I can leave, mission accomplished," I stated as my anger rose.

"No, look those three years I was gone I called every week to check up on you. I knew you needed to grow up and your powers kept growing faster than you did. You were becoming unstable. Ask anyone who knew," he told me calmly.

"I would but the only person left is Storm and right now she isn't going to be able to help me. I have to help myself and do what I need to get done so my students and classmates can live in a world that can accept us as being different. Jean died and now Phoenix is out and destroying the humans. Scott is MIA. And the Professor is dead. So right now I have so much on my plate that I now need Emma to take the blocks off that my uncle put on after you left. Remy you weren't here when I needed you most. So right now you are Gambit, because you are no friend of mine right now," I told him. I could feel my hair rising, which it did when I was angry.

"Rachael, you and I both know, I only came here for you. I'm not leaving ever again and I will prove myself to you as long as I can. You are the only one for me, my fee'. Yeah you are the only one left in your family besides your crazy uncle who isn't even a candle light to your perfection. Just give me a chance Rachael. That's all I ask," he told me.

"Fine one chance and that is it," I exclaimed walking towards my closet, so I could change clothes.

"Ya know, chere, I could calm you down and help you release your anger," Remy said slyly.

"How," I asked him while stripping to my undergarments. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the closet door.

"Training in the danger room, we could also show the new students what they are getting into," he said pitching the idea he knew I'd love. I had just placed on my shirt for the day, when he was standing in my closet.

"You know me too well, LeBeau, now get out of my closet," I said looking for some old jeans. I felt to arms wrap themselves around my tiny waist.

"Nah, you know you want dis," he said roughly in my ear. I let myself close my eyes and turn around to face him. I went to pucker my lips up to him when I opened my eyes and had he been pushed back out of the window which had him fall down two stories on to the ground. Just to make the danger room more fun. I hurried and got dressed then teleported to where Storm would be and told her of the plan Remy came up with. She agreed and had the new and old students arrive in the danger room control center. On my way there I ran into Logan.

"Kid, your boy toy is lookin' for ya. I think his arm is broken," Logan said before I heard a loud shout and was then face to face with the one and only Remy LeBeau. I looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Yes, my love," I asked.

"Ya pushed me outta winda," he said.

"Nah, dat don't soun' me," I told him mimicking him.

"Chere, you know betta den dat, now fix me arm," he said holding his broken arm up. I did it with a smile then looked back up at the Cajun.

"Hey, Cajun, ya f'rgot somet'in," I told him getting closer.

"What's dat," he asked getting closer to me to where our lips are close to touching.

"A kiss, for helping you," I said leaning closer. Then our lips meet and I felt like I did three years ago. Like a school girl.

We arrived in the danger room and I gave Storm the signal.

"I'm putting it on level one, so you too can warm up," she stated.

"Thanks Ororo," I shouted back. I heard the buzzer start which was the signal to start. The robots attacked us. I fought them off without my powers. When the simulation was over I wasn't even breaking a sweat. I looked back up to Storm I pointed my thumb up as to say more of challenge please.

"Alright I'm going level five this time. This should be a bit of a challenge," she said in response.

"Alright," I said. The buzzer went off again. The battle was short and I still didn't need to power up. Remy was having a bit of a hard time, but he was okay to go again.

"Rachael, you seem to be doing better than Remy. So Remy you might want to get out of there," Ororo said.

"Nah," he said with a short reply.

"Storm, level ten please, I need a challenge," I said. I heard the buzzer start up again, this time I powered up and got ready to fight. Simple. I looked back up and nodded my head. This went on for a few more moments till Remy and I were on level twenty. I was starting to break a sweat, and Remy was close to passing out from tiredness. So the danger room show off was done and I helped Remy out and to the kitchen so I could fix him something to eat.

I made a pizza since I wasn't in the mood to start cooking a gumbo at the moment. He ate the pizza within minutes and was standing up to help me pick up the dishes. I was making a mental note to make house rules while we had new students. I knew that if my uncle was here, he'd be proud.

After Remy and I cleaned up the kitchen, I walked to my room with Remy taking the rear.

Over the past week Remy and I have gotten closer. Forge and I have been working on building a guest quarters for the teachers, two of us will be in the mansion at all times just to keep an eye on the students. While Emma has been helping me with my psychic abilities, and has been asking for Scott, who I'm starting to think isn't dead.

The guest house was designed my grandpa, it was not put into action because he died. I had found it in the basement one day when I was exploring the mansion at the age of 9. Geez that was ten years ago. Thinking back to that time was pure happiness, but the years before that not so much. My mom, Ariebella, died in an accident while working. Now for my dad, I might have lied to Remy, because he is still alive, but he might as well be dead to me. My sisters and brother are dead to me too. Well not Wanda, she and I have the same hatred for our father. We were both very powerful, and he couldn't control us. Too bad I picked up a gene from my mom; he just didn't know I did. I was nothing like him, my uncle told me. I was more like my mom each and every day. My mom and Charles were brother and sister, before their dad remarried and they received a half-brother named Cain.

So far for the guest house we have the walls and floors done. Today Forge and I were working on the roof and we're not till it's on the house.

~Seven hours later~

Forge and I finally finished placing the roof on the guest house and it was now 5 pm. Ugh. I was hungry; too bad no one in this house cooked besides me. -.-; Forge and I walked into the kitchen and saw Remy there with a big pot stirring the contents of it. I smelt the seasonings, sausage, chicken, which meant that Remy was making gumbo! Yum! I walk over to the Cajun and place my arms around his waist hugging him.

"Chere, ya hungry," he asked.

"May yeah," I replied with a chuckle.

~After Dinner~

Dinner was amazing and I loved every bite of the gumbo. We had set a chore list for the students and we made sure that it was followed to a 'T'. Kitty and Pitro were on dish duty today. I planned to make sure that even the older students followed the rules. After the dishes were washed by the two, Remy and I went upstairs to our room and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning to a loud blast coming from outside my window. Ugh, I'm going to kill them. I got dressed quickly before running down stairs to straighten out my students. When I got down there I saw Boom-Boom about to toss another one of her bombs. I stopped it midair and picked her up as well. I than placed my free hand on my throat, making my voice louder than normal.

"Stop waking me up before 9 in the morning, next time you do that you will have a danger session with me, and you can ask Kitty mine are ten times worse than Logan's," I told her, fear stuck her face quickly than her bomb went off and I dropped her. The group of kids that were near her was now running away.

"Geez, Rach you used to be like me," she said to me.

"Yeah, and I've had to grow up, like you will. Things will happen and you will need to grow up or die," I told her. Then I walked away to go work out my issues. My anger has been getting the best of me for the past few days. When I reached the danger room I saw Emma walking down as well.

"Rachael you need help," she asked me.

"No I'm fine," I told her with a growl.

"Chere, you need to calm down," I heard from behind me.

"You need to mind you own business," I told the Cajun.

"Kid, what's going on," that was it. I went off; I felt my mind go black and as my mind was taking control of my body. I could see in the mind of Jean. I saw Scott at the bottom of the lake protected by a mind barrier. I saw her attacking the city and destroying labs and killing people. I saw her fate and mine, I saw the people I know and love fight for their lives. I saw John, Bobby, Logan, Storm, and Kitty. The rest of them aren't in my sight, this meant the battle would be deadly and I could change the outcome with one single move or thought.

I woke up and saw the area I was in destroyed. The people who were around me were buried under a bunch of rubble and the first person I went to was Remy. I knew he was okay but I still loved him and wanted to make sure he was fine before I left to get one of my closest friends. I left after bringing out of the rubble I ran out of the institute, grabbing Scott's car and driving to the cliff where I knew he was closest too. When I arrived at the cliff I placed myself in a bubble to give me air so I could go get Scott in one breath. I then dived in and swam down to the bottom of the lake and saw him in his red glowing bubble. I reached out of my bubble breaking it and then grabbed in to his so I could bring him up to fresh air.

When we reached land he wasn't breathing so I gave him CPR. He started coughing up water and looking around for someone.

"She's not here," I told him.

"Where is she," he asked.

"Gone," I told him, "I have to get you back to the institute so they can give you a checkup".

"Alright," he said. I helped him up and into his car before driving him and me off to the place where we could be checked for injuries and insure our mental stability. When I arrived back there I was grabbed by Logan and Emma.

"Fairy you have some explaining to do," he told me.

"Or you could get Scott out of the car and get him help," I told him anger in my face once again.


	2. Trapped Inside

I quickly brought Scott into the medical wing of the mansion.

"Hank," I screamed running into the wing, "I found Scott".

Hank ran towards me and started checking Scott's vitals. He started tracking his heartbeat, his breathing rates, and his reflexes. Hank kept mumbling to himself, and looking over towards me.

"Ray, he seems perfectly healthy, but he seems trapped in his own mind," Hank told me.

"I can't help him Hank. I'm not trained enough to do that. Get Emma to do it," I told him my eyes wide with fear.

"Rachael, you are more than capable to do this. Charles knew you had the ability, and he would be here encouraging you to do this. You can do this," Hank said encouraging me.

"Alright, fine. However, call Emma down if I get trapped too," I told Hank. I pulled a chair up to Scott's head and sat down in it, placing my index and middle fingers on his head. I focus on concentrating on the task on hand. When I open my eyes I am in a foggy room. _Damp. Cold. Dark._ I looked around trying to see Scott, anyone, or anything. I started to walk around, but I can't seem to move. _Damn Scott way to have a homey brain. _I closed my eyes and tried focusing on where Scott is. However I don't sense him. This isn't working.

"Scott," I yelled, "Scott where are you? Answer me".

"Who are you ma'am," I looked down and saw a younger Scott looking up at me.

"My name is Rachael, Scott are you okay," I asked him.

"How do you know me," he asked.

"I'm a friend of yours," I told him, "I'm here to help you".

"But you can't no one can,"

"But I can, Scott. Take off your glasses,"

"I'll hurt you,"

"Scott I promise you. You can't do that you've never been able too. Here I'll help you," I told the young boy taking the glasses off of his face. He kept his eyes close, not trusting himself. I chuckle at the notion, "Scott look at me please".

When he opens his eyes I see the crystal red eyes that I knew if I didn't have control of the situation would create the laser beams what have hurt many people in the past.

"You see Scott, I'm safe. You can't hurt me here. However we need to get you out of here,"

"I can't leave she won't let me,"

"Who won't Scott?"

"I can't say, she'll hurt me"

"Scott no one can hurt you here,"

"She heard you. She's coming! Rachael we have to run,"

"Scott I'm not running,"

"Rachael we need to go,"

"Scott, I'm not leaving, but go and hide I'll protect you," I said to the scared young boy in front of me before I shove him away, and look up towards a bright light. I turn back to look at Scott and see he's gone from my sight. I feel a burning heat to my right. I quickly get turn around, and get ready to fight whatever I am about to fight.

The woman in front of me was a woman Charles hoped I never had to face. _The Phoenix_.


End file.
